vtmfamiliefandomcom-20200214-history
Seizoen 23 Week 2
This article uses material from the "https://familievtm.wikia.com/wiki/Seizoen_23_Week_2" article on the https://familievtm.wikia.com/wiki/Familie_VTM_Wiki at http://fandom.wikia.com and is licensed under the https://vtm.be/familie. 1000975_10151879399732491_107136544_n.jpg familie_afl5112_01.jpg familie_afl5112_03.jpg familie_afl5113_01.jpg familie_afl5113_02.jpg familie_afl5115_01.jpg familie_afl5115_02.jpg familie_afl5115_03.jpg Familie_afl5115_04.jpg Familie afl5120 01.jpg Familie afl5116 02.jpg Familie afl5116 01.jpg Familie afl5116 04.jpg 23-7-1.jpg 23-8-1.jpg 23-9-2.jpg 23-9-5.jpg 23-9-11bla.jpg 23-9-13.jpg 23-9-18.jpg 23-9-19.jpg 23-9-20.jpg 23-9-9.jpg 23-9-3.jpg 23-9-4baby.jpg 'Aflevering 6 (#5111) - maandag 2 september 2013' Liesbeth vindt dat Arno te veel hooi op zijn vork neemt met het ontwerp van de Fashion-website. Linda en Mieke starten vandaag als zelfstandige thuisverpleegster. Ook Zjef begint aan zijn eerste werkdag in de Foodbar. Jan is ervan overtuigd dat zijn kleinzoon een huilbaby is. Linda dringt er bij Leen op aan om tijd te nemen voor zichzelf. Evy heeft een huis gevonden en is dolenthousiast. 'Aflevering 7 (#5112) - dinsdag 3 september 2013' Bart wil dat Greet hem niet meer thuis contacteert. June voelt zich buitengesloten en vraagt Peter om aan hetzelfde zeel te trekken wat de opvoeding van Louise betreft. Evy raadt Rudi aan om de situatie met Véronique niet verder op de spits te drijven. Leen geeft zichzelf de schuld van het feit dat Arthur zoveel weent. Linda schakelt Mieke in om haar stiefzus mee op sleeptouw te nemen. Zjef lijkt een boon te hebben voor Evy. *'Eerste aflevering met Maarten Claeyssens (Alex De Grouwe) en Kurt Vandendriessche (Daniel Verbeele).' *'Eerste aflevering waarin het nieuwe appartement van Dirk en Nathalie verschijnt. In deze aflevering wordt vermeld dat ze deze 1 maand geleden samen gekocht hebben.' 'Aflevering 8 (#5113) - woensdag 4 september 2013' Leen heeft het alsmaar moeilijker om liefdevol om te gaan met haar zoontje Arthur. Bart schrijft Jelle in bij de plaatselijke voetbalploeg. Tijdens de training spreekt hij af met Greet. Bij zijn thuiskomst merkt Trudy echter de geur van vrouwenparfum op. Peter en June hebben een nieuwe aanvaring over de opvoeding van Louise. Liesbeth regelt een afspraakje tussen Stefanie en Zjef. Rita nodigt enkele familieleden uit voor een kaas- en wijnavond. Bert bereidt zijn ontsnapping voor en zoekt een medegevangene om hem daarbij te helpen. *'Eerste aflevering met Fien Van Snick (Veerle Van Canneyt) en onbekend (Joeri).' 'Aflevering 9 (#5114) - donderdag 5 september 2013' Peter verneemt dat Véronique Rudi’s ontwerpen heeft afgewezen en eist meer uitleg. Leen is de wanhoop nabij. Benny is ervan overtuigd dat Zjef homo is. Stefanie en Liesbeth denken echter dat hij een oogje heeft op Evy. Ook Rudi is die mening toegedaan. Evy besluit meteen klare taal te spreken. Louise zet het huis op stelten met haar puberaal gedrag. Trudy heeft Barts steun meer dan ooit nodig. 'Aflevering 10 (#5115) - vrijdag 6 september 2013' Leen, Linda en Jan kampen met een slaaptekort. Ze denken erover Arthur te laten onderzoeken door een specialist. Bart heeft last van wroeging en maakt een einde aan zijn verhouding met Greet. Hij is echter verbaasd van haar reactie. Zjef wordt aangevallen door een groepje jongeren. Niko deelt in de klappen. Danny vreest dat er niet veel volk zal opdagen voor Rita’s kaas- en wijnavond en wil haar behoeden voor een teleurstelling. De website van Fashion gaat online. *'Laatste aflevering met onbekend (Joeri).' Category:Seizoen 23 Category:Afleveringen